


Nerd Solidarity

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fanboys - Freeform, Geeky, Gen, Nerdiness, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hardison hears bad news about <i>Buffy the Vampire Slayer.</i><br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not making any money on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Solidarity

Eliot shook his head. “Tell me why I should care, Hardison.” 

“Man, it’s _Buffy!_ ” Hardison said, as if that was supposed to mean anything. When Eliot arches a brow, Hardison continued, “Cute little blond girl?” He held his hand up to about chest level. “Fights vampires? And demons? Risks her life every night to hold back the darkness?” 

Folding his arms, Eliot grunted, “Uh huh.” 

“One of the most beloved series of the 90s?” 

Eliot sighed. “Didn’t watch much tv during the 90s.” 

“All right, all right, so we’ll need to rectify that. I’ve got all seven seasons. We can have a marathon. Betchya you’d like Angel.” Hardison nodded, grinning to himself, as if he was taking that bet. “All broody-coat man pain.” 

“Hardison, I don’t want to sit down and watch television with you, particularly seven – seven seasons of some little girl and vampires. I’m not a geek!”

“Nerd, baby,” Hardison reminded. 

“What the hell ever. And I’m not going anywhere to hurt anyone involved in some stupid television series!” Eliot shook his head, hair flying in his eyes. “So go hack something, if you want to make sure this Whedon guy is in charge, or whatever. I’m not interested.” 

Hardison tsked. “But it’s classic television.” 

“No, classic television is the Dukes of Hazzard,” Eliot snapped, “and they’ve already screwed that up with a movie.” Stomping out of the room, he almost missed Hardison’s parting shot:

“The Dukes of Hazzard was screwed up long before there was a movie! Cars, flying through the air?” 

Eliot rolled his eyes. No way he was getting involved in this little nerdgasm of Hardison’s. Besides, tonight, he had a date with his remote control and _The Hunger Games_.


End file.
